fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191120203002
Since the other thread got closed I’m going to continue this here: Cure Light: A cheerful girl who loves Precure and aspires to become a hero just like them and her sister, who gave her life to save her during a car accident. She has a habit of rushing into situations without thinking, often getting herself and her team into trouble, however she never backs down from a challenge and is the most determined to restore the Prism Flower. Her catchphrase is “Hajimatta bakari” (“It’s just begun”). One day while out with her best friend Sakura she happened to notice a set of cards on the ground displaying Cure Black, Cure White and two other Cures she never saw before. Before she could pick them up though a fox fairy in a blue hood suddenly fell down and smacked her on the head. He grabbed up the cards before making a nervous apology and telling the girls to forget they saw him, taking off after that. Aya decided to follow him and they ended up in an amusement park where another raccoon-like fairy who admonished the fox for being followed. Before Aya could find out anything the sky suddenly turned dark and a strange purple orb appeared, landing on a roller coaster and turning it into a massive Zakenna. Aya leapt into action and tried to draw it away from Sakura and the fairies. A flash of light suddenly emitted from one of the cards and a strange bracer appeared on the arms of both Aya and Sakura (though it quickly vanished from the latter because she was too scared at the time). Gureru tossed her a card and told Aya to swipe it. Transforming into Cure Light, Aya put up a good fight against the monster but was backed into a corner. Suddenly a black bolt came out of nowhere, obliterating the creature on impact. A mysterious Black Cure appeared, telling Aya that if this is all a supposed “legendary warrior” is capable of then she should just quit while she was ahead. The Cure left without a word and the two fairies introduced themselves and explained about the Prism Flower and Black Hole’s revival. Since they were currently separated from their partner they decided to temporarily stay with Aya and Sakura. During her second outing, she encountered the mystery Cure again who introduced herself as Cure Hunter. She explained that she was neither Aya’s enemy nor her friend and that she should hand over all the cards she had. Aya refused and Hunter attacked, suddenly transforming into Dark Precure and blowing her back. Sakura eventually joined the fight and the two were given the Cure Black and Cure White cards, transforming and managing to force Cure Hunter to retreat. They were then told about the Miracle Petals, pieces of the shattered Prism Flower that made up the power of their predecessors and that only by collecting these Petals and the scattered Prism Cards could the Prism Flower be returned to normal. Later they met up with the former Cure Echo who after some convincing agreed to allow them to help in her search. Aya would also go on to create a Precure Fan Club at her school and would soon gather more allies to her cause. Aya’s older brother Kotoro was a policeman who believed that secrets shouldn’t be kept from family and was critical of the Precure for being vigilantes who hide themselves from the public (he was particularly determined to catch Cure Hunter, who had been marked as a dangerous criminal). During a battle later in the series with a monstrous Dark Precure Minikan, Aya was defeated and happened to land directly in front of him, detransforming and exposing her identity. Kotoro was shocked at this and called it a betrayal of his trust, storming off after that. After that, her brother began treating her more coldly than before and it started to take a toll on Aya’s psyche. For the first time in her life she felt like giving up. That’s when she met Iona of the Happiness Charge who proposed a wager: If Aya can pass a test she’ll be given Iona’s Miracle Petal and even greater strength then before, if she fails then she must promise to never transform again and go back to being a normal girl. Aya accepts and Iona explains the test: Aya must give her the Cure Fortune card and either defeat her as a normal human or survive for 2 hours without letting a single attack touch her. Aya accepts and to Iona’s surprise manages to successfully outwit her. Iona kept her promise and Aya returned to the fight and was able to defeat the Minikan with the help of her team (and Mio who was angry at Ussobaka for stealing from her). After discovering Mio was Cure Hunter Aya dedicated herself to trying to save her. Her efforts were eventually rewarded when after recovering from being turned into a Minikan herself, Mio took a blast meant for Aya, destroying her Hunter’s Blade but allowing her to awaken as a true Precure. After Mio regained her confidence and decided to join the fight Aya welcomed her with open arms. Aya later made up with her brother and got him to accept her after protecting him from a Dark Matter monster. This also unlocked her Miracle Card (a special card the Prism Hearts team can use to assume their final form) as well as an incomplete version of the Prism Hearts Miracle Petal (the team wouldn’t achieve their full potential until Ayumi defeated Fusion near the end of the series). In a timeskip at the end Aya is shown as a police officer like her brother training a group of new recruits.